thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SlyFoxHound
Just a heads up for the people editing the "Trivia" portion of Sly's page, unless youtube is buggy, Sly no longer has any of the Creatures (except for Kevin) on his Featured Channels List. (Unknown User) Yeah I know, he did have for a little while I need to update it. TheDW11 (talk) 16:12, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I would just like to point out that the song actually originally was sung when hitting ducks from the Mo' Creatures mod with a shovel... however, that mod always was inconsistently updated, so when the ducks were gone Sly substituted in the chickens since it was the closest thing he could find... Just a slight adjustment =) Ryguy9eXtreme 03:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't he LOVE pokemon? Yes it is a fact, that he is a pokemon nerd. Make one of his phrases "EPO!!" Wrong... its spelled Hipo Please remember to sign when you leave messages on talk pages guys! RushingRoulette 19:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sucking on dem chiakenE13ment 23:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) sup sly you make a seris minecraft friends and play with random people like me sly where is sly from usa or uk i dont know I don't know if Sly was born in the U.S. or not, but he is Puerto Rican and currently lives in the United States. Vextipher (talk) 20:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) im sure i headrhim say he lives in the uk im not sure lol Nah, I doubt he lived in the UK. He's currently moving to the Creature house in Colorado. Vextipher (talk) 22:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, although he's moved to Colorado, he's not living in the Creature house. He has an apartment and Aleks should be moving into his apartment soon. IRON IRON I-YORN I-RON CHECK OUT MY BUTT i am friends with Msdou2 QUOTES Hey, could someone add "Double it by twice the amount" to the quotes and catchphrases? 18:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) SLY I LEARNT SPANISH por favor, subir algunas más videos que saco flojo de mierda ;) hehe just kidding sly! ILY HOMIES UNITE!02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)02:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)~ Diviathan (talk) 05:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Guys, or admin per say, can somebody fix how it says Eddie lives with his BOYfriend TheZombiUnicorn. Last time I checked...she's a girl. GRIEFER Diviathan (talk) 06:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC)WELL SOME BUTT GRIEFED EDDIE'S PAGE SO FIX IT! I don't see anything griefed ---- Diviathan (talk) 01:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC)*Coughs* Evidence (Yellow before, Teal after) (Don't anybody dare edit this): http://gyazo.com/1be08a55d954461a1dbfcdaacd0786e8 http://gyazo.com/a3662a8304cbec605391b2ef29d85066 http://gyazo.com/35d11b8c7c20e5d7c26d55b3b05dd0ac http://gyazo.com/6a03b1ce72c7c09e91f94b5b28d1bc83 http://gyazo.com/1be08a55d954461a1dbfcdaacd0786e8[[User:Diviathan|Diviathan]] (talk) 01:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I highly doubt Sly identifies himself as a "try hard". Lol. Can an admin fix that, it's in the first paragraph. I think it's supposed to be "lone wolf". Diviathan (talk) 04:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing nobody noticed the trivia saying "Sly's faggotery is an iconic part of his channel"? Someone with the ability to edit the page needs to change the Trivia at the bottom of the page about the "faggotery" and the "rape" of chickens. SGBluebell (talk) 01:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) k will do --TheDW11 (talk) 08:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) You might wanna edit the part that is talking about the origin of his name... I'm pretty sure his girlfriend didn't say "Wanna fuck?" 18:20, April 3, 2014 (UTC)